mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Halifax Nova Scotia Temple
The Halifax Nova Scotia Temple is the 64th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, the 3rd temple dedicated in Canada and the 1st temple built in Nova Scotia. It was dedicated on the same day as the Regina Saskatchewan Temple, marking the first time that two dedications were held on the same day. Temple History The day of dedication of the Regina Saskatchewan Temple marked a historic first: the dedication of two temples on the same day. President Packer officiated at the dedication in Regina while President Gordon B. Hinckley presided over the dedication of the Halifax Nova Scotia Temple. Plans to dedicate the Halifax temple the day before were abruptly altered November 12 when technicians were unable to repair mechanical difficulties with the airplane that President Hinckley was to take to Nova Scotia. The resulting one-day postponement of the Halifax dedication lead to the decision to hold both on the same day out of consideration for the travel demands placed upon members attending the dedications. To attend the dedication, members in the Bay Roberts, Grand Falls and Corner Brook branches drove six to eight hours to a sea port where they ferried to Nova Scotia during the night, then drove four more hours to the temple. Members from Maine drove eight hours to attend. Members in New Brunswick and on Prince Edward Island also drove many hours. "These are faithful people who don't consider attending the temple to be a sacrifice," President Moses said. The influence of the temple reached deep into the hearts of many non-members, continued Pres. Moses, noting the concern expressed by a reporter of the province's largest newspaper. "After completing a tour during the open house, and obviously touched by what he was feeling, the reporter commented that there was no way he could write what he felt in the small space he would be given for the article." On another occasion, "A man dressed in leather and sporting many tattoos came to the open house. He was quiet during the tour and sat by himself in the celestial room. Soon, tears were flowing." A member brought his non-member mother to the open house. Sitting in the celestial room she said, "I've never felt closer to God." Temple District The Halifax Nova Scotia Temple serves members from 2 stakes and 1 district headquartered in New Brunswick, Nova Scotia, and Newfoundland and Labrador: New Brunswick # Saint John New Brunswick Stake Nova Scotia # Dartmouth Nova Scotia Stake Newfoundland and Labrador # Newfoundland and Labrador District Presidents # Roy S. Bush 2019– # David J. Veinot 2016–2019 # Roy A. Fox 2013–2016 # Douglas M. Robinson 2010–2013 # Lynn H. Blake 2007–2010 # Byron R. Christensen 2004–2007 # E. A. John MacLennan 1999–2004 See Also * LDS Church in Nova Scotia * Canada List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Halifax Nova Scotia Temple The Halifax Nova Scotia Temple is the 64th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, the 3rd temple dedicated in Canada and the 1st temple built in Nova Scotia. It was dedicated on the same day as the Regina Saskatchewan Temple, marking the first time that two dedications were held on the same day. Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Nova Scotia Category:Halifax Category:Dartmouth Category:Canada Category:Gordon B Hinckley Category:Temples of the Church